


364//365 (Larry AU Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Older Louis, Tags Are Hard, Young Harry, larry - Freeform, larryfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry loves giving louis secret poems and drawings but doesn't want to break their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. My Sun-Kissed Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love fluffy bakery AU's.

Day 1. ✿

[lowercase intended]

harry's first day at the bakery. it was his birthday, his sixteenth to be exact.

it was his decision to find a job as soon as he was of legal age to help himself get him on his own feet instead of having to fend off his parents. his mother's friend was an owner of a bakery, and anne being as supportive of harry as her husband, had offered a good word of harry to her friend.

as soon as she got the good news from her friend of harry's acceptance, he showered her face with kisses and was being oddly affectionate and thankful towards her. he had even massaged her feet after a long day at work and made her a big breakfast.

here he was, standing outside the bakery.

he admired the design concept outside, it was very... normal, he would say. almost like every other bakery he had come across. not sure of how long he had stood outside the bakery, finally came to the glass door.

only a few people were seated around the bakery eating baked sweets and a different variety of breakfasts with bacon, cereal and crumpets. none of them seemed his age, being 25 and over he guessed.

"oh harry! dear, over here." an elderly woman shouted, averting not only harry's attention, but a few of the customers' as well.  
she looked a bit more older than he had expected, at least in her forty's just like my mum, but she seemed as though she were in older than that. "you've grown so much, you little cupcake!" the irony that rhey were in a bakery had hit him. cupcake. 

a couple snickered in the background before returning to their morning meal.

he didn't ever recall knowing this woman ever, but had chosen to go along with having the knowledge of her existence.  
"excuse my rudeness, harry, dear. it's me, georgia. i'm an old friend of your mum's, i used to baby sit you when you were younger." she smiled brightly at harry, giving him a hug in her flour-covered apron. he hugged her back, the embrace tight and warm. 

"right, georgia, it's lovely to re-meet you, i guess." the lanky boy chuckled awkwardly as they parted, scratching the back of his itching neck, not sure if it were to partly avoid what she were to do next.

"well i'll give you a quick tour, all right? a quick show around," harry sheepishly smiled, accepting her kind offer, kind of mandatory really.  
"right, well this is the seating area for the customers, of course. the display cases around here, menu's up on the walls-" large menu's hung on the walls behind the display cases, messy but readable chalk scribbled on the black board with the variable foods and beverages.  
"and this is where the stations are," the elderly woman turns to go through to the back of the bakery, where there stood 2 more elderly woman and a boy who looked about in his early 20's.

a gorgeous boy, sun-kissed skin and feathery hair, short in stature and the most beautiful eyes harry has ever had contact with. the tan boy stares at harry for a few more moments before quickly averting his attention back to kneading some dough.  
"i trust you can bake a few cakes and that?" the curly-haired boy smiles and nods quietly. he can make more than just a few. harry's mum was always obsessed with baking, it was her lifestyle, her release. 

"right then... that was a standard tour, don't ya think?" georgia scanned the kitchen before deciding there wasn't much left to show.  
"how old are you again?" georgia asked skeptically.  
"i'm sixteen, just turned today," harry announced, smiling lightly at the gleaming woman, her glasses reflecting rays of light from the light bulb directly above.  
"oh happy birthday, harry dear!" she hugs harry once again, her apron staining his clean clothes with more flour. "thanks, georgia, i appreciate it." he chuckled, wrapping his slender arms around her like he had done earlier. 

"how about you sit right out the front and wait there for a bit, we're gonna celebrate with a good old cake, how does that sound?" harry analyzed his choices mentally, should he wait out the front for a cake, or get straight to work?  
oh heck, it was his birthday anyway. 

"if it's not any trouble, never had a cake on my birthday for a few years now, actually." she gasped, slapping his chest playfully. "when i see your mother, i am going to have a good chat with her, i tell ya." georgia scolded.  
harry laughed, "trust me, i don't need the cake, but i could have it once in a while." "you mean once every year, especially on the day that marks the occasion of your birth." she joked.

after telling him to sit in the bakery's seating area, she told me she'd only be about half an hour with a decorated cake. there wasn't room in his mind for the idea of cake, only the thought of that boy making bread.

his frown, his gentle stare and the way his body was just perfect, harry could imagine his hands running up and down his torso as his lips moved in sync. their short, mental platonic relationship soaring in his imagination. his blunt nails scratching my chest as he straddles me, his bum grinding down on me. damn, harry. control yourself.  
harry hasn't spoken a single word towards him, yet he could think only of him and his blue eyes. those mesmerizing eyes and his pink lips which were thin but were so full, his hair spiked into a messy quiff and his jeans that fit snug on his legs and amazing, plump arse.

"happy birthday, my boy." to harry's surprise, his mother anne sat down next to him, bringing him out of his daydream.

"thanks mum, especially for giving me a chance to be here. it seems fun," harry quickly hugs his mum.

"it's nothing, love. really, you deserve it, you worked hard for this. and i believe georgia is going to hit me for not talking to her in almost years." anne giggled, a grin plastered on her face.

"anne! oh it's so good to see you!" georgia exclaims, a cake with a colourful litter of candles in her hands. "i hope you like chocolate cheesecake, harry, happy birthday dear." she placed the cake in the centre of the small table, hugging my now standing mother. "thanks so much for the cake, georgia, harry, what do you say?"  
"oh stop it, anne, it's the boy's birthday." georgia gave my mother a stern look.

"no, it's fine, thank you for the cake, georgia." i grinned, dipping my finger in the soft cake, scooping up a bit of chocolate before placing the dollop of cake in my mouth. i moaned in amazement, the cake melted in my mouth, the taste savoured and sweet and bubbly. "hmm, who made this?" i groaned in approval.

"i did." someone answered, although it didn't come from georgia, it came from the boy from earlier, that beautiful boy i laid my eyes on. "oh wow." i breathed. he chuckled, brushing his clean hand through his probably soft hair. if i could just have a feel-

"i used my secret ingredient." he winked at me, sending me into a mental frenzy, heat rushing to my cheeks. "right, i'm going back to work, happy birthday kiddo."  
and harry wants to scold him and tell him he's not a kid, well at least he's thinking of things a kid wouldn't.  
especially because harry thinks yeah, he might like him but he doesn't want him to think he's a kid.

 

"uh, yeah, thanks."  
and yeah, harry thinks, he might love this boy who baked him a cake.

• but like,  
how was this? •


	2. Chapter 2

_"And I just- I really like him, Li, y'know?" and Harry stumbles, but clutches onto the counter before he can fall, "He's just so pretty, b-but I don't think he likes me and I really wanna kiss his face and adopt little Chinese and Indian babies with him n' start a little family..." Harry grins at the thought, looking spaced out and he's pretty sure an older woman is looking at him oddly._

_In Harry's mind he can see himself and Louis in a garden of short green grass and beautiful rose bushes blossoming at every turn with tiny people frolicking around that they get to call their children and Harry wants it to be reality but they're so far from that ever becoming a real thing._

_Liam just shrugs and sips on his bitter beer, "Maybe you should tell him that. Tell him everything maybe, about all the notes and stuff." But Harry's drunk and thinks it's a really good idea to text Louis saying that he wants to adopt babies with him, wants tell him that he's the person who made that pretty origami flower and wrote him that short poem about his beautiful cheekbones. And Liam would never know that Harry would hit him several times the next morning when he's crying on his doorstep and mumbling to him about why he's angry at him, saying unintelligible words at a fast pace about why Louis might know that he's his secret admirer._

_"Yeah... Yeah, thanks Li. You're the best," and Harry just giggles and snorts, pulling his phone out and leaving his Smirnoff Ice to sit on the counter top as his thumbs try to slide and cross his screen to find the Messenger application._

_He taps the little box saying 'Send Outgoing Message' and finds Louis' contact under the sneaky name of 'Boobear'. He grins and types the message so carefully, surprisingly good for someone so intoxicated and tired and he asks Liam how to spell a few words and then Harry scolds himself because well, he already knew how to spell that. With a smirk Harry harry hits send and he slides his phone back into his pocket and picks his Smirnoff Ice back up to take another swig._

_The next day Harry thinks, with an additional grimace, that Liam is the worst friend ever._

 

**————-Day 2. ✿**

**[lowercase intended]**

"yesterday may have been your birthday, but today i'm going to be a but rough on you." i wouldn't mind if you went rough on me, take me how you want, louis. harry thought.

the curly haired boy nodded, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. he had found his name on the tag attached to his stained white polo shirt while he was checking his phone for the time, some while ago.

"i trust you can make a few muffins and what not."

"yeah, definitely." louis smiles at his eagerness, a small glint of happiness in his eyes. "what about berry muffins? and raisin? or chocolate." louis says a bit frantically, his hands rubbing together hastily.

"yeah, trust me, mum's basically working in a bakery at home." harry smiles at him, placing his hands on top of louis' to stop them from creating friction.

louis stares down at their hands and i gulp, he blinks slowly and breathes in the thick, heavy air and harry thinks maybe this is alright.

"sorry... am i?" harry breathes, not looking up to see louis' face which he hopes isn't holding a stern look, he knows he'd rip his hands away from his any second from now and scold him for being so inappropriate, but it's not; harry just wants to hold hands with him.

maybe, also kiss him and press his body onto his until their chests touch and their mouths are moulded together in a hot mess. and harry just thinks maybe this isn't the right place to be mentally viewing the situation here.

"no. no, it's fine. was i being a bit too... i don't know," louis sighed, pressing his lips together sheepishly.

louis' hands are like a caramel treat, feel like moulded gold beneath his own hands, but harry doesn't feel anything any more when louis finally pulls his hands away to wipe it on his apron.

louis coughs, clearing his throat and to harry it's sounds so beautiful; like the bell above a church, when it rings in his ears. "right, erm. you'll need some work clothes; so i'll just tell georgia to send in an order for your uniform. that's about it, really." he claps his hands together and harry winces slightly.

"so i'll just show you the ovens and where we have the storage room and if you want, you can go home," the 16 year old feels ashamed a bit, feels as though louis just wants to get rid of harry and get on with his job, he bets louis didn't like the fact that harry exclaimed he was gay as soon as they shook hands at the entrance of the shop and placed his hands on top of his own.

and hey, better to be honest in the beginning than to worry about hiding it in the future.

harry blinks a couple times, compensating whether or not he should tell louis he thinks he's the most beautiful creature he's ever laid his eyes on and take the feels-train to feelsville and have a lot of blue eyed babies with the feather haired baker. but then harry knows that'd be stupid, but as he said; better to be honest in the beginning than to worry about hiding it in the future. but not right now, that's weird.


End file.
